When a video is playing, sometimes a pause may occur either because of an active suspension by a user or because of network transmission issues. The pause may occur at any time during the play or anywhere in the video. Thus likely the pause may be in the middle of a sentence of the video. Accordingly, when the user resumes playing the video, the video will start from the middle of a sentence, or even starts from a half of a character or a word, which is not convenient for the user to pick up content of the video.
Some multimedia playing software or webpage is designed to tape back the video for a few seconds, e.g., 5 seconds, when the user resumes playing the video. The tape-back time is generally a fixed amount of time set in advance. Although the user is given a certain time to help recall the content he/she watched before the video is paused, the predetermined tape-back time does not guarantee the video will resume from a beginning of a sentence. Thus the problem that the user feel inconvenient to pick up the content of a resumed video remains.